Old Freinds and Lover's Hearts
by crazytomboy78
Summary: uhh, don't read this. its totally screwed up! i posted the wrong chapter. Boohoo! sorry!
1. a visit from someone…rather hairy?

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 1- a visit from someone…..rather hairy?**

_**A/N: the first few lines are using a narrator. Ill use paragraphs to change to Frida's narrating. Enjoy!**_

It was a Saturday afternoon, and young 13-year old, blue haired Frida Suarez was walking to her best friend, Manny Rivera's house. When she got there, he was still sleeping. "Still? It's pretty late to still be sleeping. I'll wake him up." She said to herself, knowing the way her best friend was like. She walked herself to his room and softly chanted his name.

"Manny? Manny, wake up." I poked him lightly.

"Manny! WAKE UP!" he turned away from me.

"MANNY!" I pushed him off his bed, hoping that would work. And it didn't. so I decided to try one last trick. Sitting on him. I smacked myself on his body, shouting, "WAKE UP!!" it worked. But then he swung up quickly and smacked heads with me. We both moved our mouths and accidently kissed while smacking heads.

"GAAHH!!!!!! What the heck was that for? I was sleeping!" he groaned, as he rubbed his head in the spot we hit.

"yeah, at noon! Why so late?" I got up and offered a supporting hand.

"noon? It's that late? Sorry, I was up late last night playing video games." Of course he was! Its Manny, what do I expect. He does come from a family half consisting of supervillans.

"nice, dude" I gave credit for late-night activity.

"well did you have to sit on me? That hurt my head." The room fell silent at the thought of us locking heads, and lips. I noticed him blush a little.

"yeah…..you wouldn't wake up. Dude, you're one heavy sleeper!" I complained.

"oh….sorry. I'll go get dressed, then." Noticing that he was still in his pajamas, he walked to the bathroom and changed. As I sat there waiting, a sudden shock came to my face. Something had slipped secretly into Manny's room. It was hairy, and black. "raul? What are you doing here?" he said that noting it is Christmas, he was going to help Frida tell Manny that she loved him.

"what? Dude, no. he's my best friend, but not in that way."

He signed 'then why did you kiss him?' _gah, crap….how does a mustache find out about that? Cuz….oh. right. Undercover mustache, duh._  
"oh. that. yeah, the thing is…..its sort of a…. well it's a……. more of a…… I can't say, he's right there. Don't let him know you're here.k?" Raul silently agreed and left. Manny walked out of the bathroom and we walked out.

"so what ya wanna do?" he asked, boredly.

"eeh, I don't know. Kiss?" of course, I wanted to say that. Not happening. We ended up going to the arcade. For a long time, which usually isn't long for us.

_But what did Raul mean? He wants to help me? Was it possibly with the one thing I asked for to receive for Christmas this year; Manny's heart? That's the one thing I want the most._


	2. The Untold Secret

**Chapter 2-**

**The Untold Secret**

I was walking into my bedroom door, sighing because I only wanted one thing right now, and I think you know what I mean. Love. From one specific person. All the sudden, I heard combining voices behind me.

"So Frida-" started Nikita and Anita.

"-Did you-"

"Have fun with your-"

"Boyfriend?" the word echoed in my head. _Boyfriend._ Yeah, I wish.

"What? He's not my boyfriend. Were friends, that's all." I fed them what they wanted to hear. Denial, because they knew it was true, that I love my best friend.

"But don't you-"

"-Want it to be-"

"-That way?" they gave me a single-eyebrow-raised-sly-smile-look. Sort of saying, "really now?" but sarcastically.

"I-well maybe I--- well I sorta-" I could'nt find the words I wanted to say. I wouldn't let them come out, not when my doubtful sisters couldn't just _keep _secrets like this. I knew they would do something about it.

"Love him?" They finished in unison for me.

"Well……yes, ok, yes! Happy now?" they only smiled, nodded, and walked away.

I shut my door after they were gone, and sighed. _Oh, I want his tender touch so, so very badly. I want to touch his lips on mine once more, and not have it shock him so much like last time. Oh….last time. It was so terrific. So amazing. So…fireworkish. It felt so good to finally get what I wanted. I-_ Before I could think any farther, a black, hairy little thing crawled in to my room through my windowsill.

"**Raul?** What…. What are you doing here?" I said, eyes widening in shock.

He said, with symbolism, of course, that he's here to get me a Christmas gift. "One that I hear you wanted."

"What? What did you hear?" I hoped that he didn't mean it was a rumor.

He symbolized, "that you love Manny. Don't worry, I overheard you talking to your sisters about it." The words echoed in my mind. _Love. Manny. Love…… how I wanted his so badly._

"Oh…..that…..I guess I'll trust you on this one. You are an undercover mustache, after all." He gave me a wise and sly smile.

"come on, I have step one ready for us. Let's go." He symbolized to me.

_***LATER THAT DAY***_

After scoping the city to see if Manny was out, we returned to my room with no luck. Instead, we went through every time Manny and I….uhh……clicked. No, flirted? Yeah, flirted.

"Remember that time he got me my Frida belt buckle? He tottaly seemed like he did."

We went on and on about all our moments together.

_**MEANWHILE, AT MANNY'S HOUSE……**_

Manny sat up on his bed as he woke up from his nap. He had been thinking about what Frida did erlier that week.

"But why would _Frida _**kiss **_me_? It doesn't make sense. I thought we were friends…..but……are we possibly more? Is there something I am failing to see here?" he thought back to the day he had betrayed Frida and crashed her birthday with Cuervo.

"The way she looked at me……the way she held on to me while she knew she was mad……I don't get it."

He thought back to the way she always seemed to cry his name during a fight. _MANNY!!!!!!_ The concern….the longing to do something to help but feeling tottaly helpless at the same time he could hear in her voice.

"Dad? I don't get it. I feel like there's something I'm not seeing in Frida that I should be seeing." Rodolpho sighed and started to speak.

"Aahh, yes. Manny, there comes a time in your life where you must realize what was there all along. I can understand if you like her, mijo."

"DAD!!!! I do not!! We're just friends……arent we?" Manny started to wonder as he stood in his living room.

"Mijo, the truth, I see more than that with you two. But it is time, my dear son, to see that for yourself." Manny sighed.

"But I….I don't understand. I-I'm going to take a walk." He left the room and shut the front door behind him and started the long trek down the many stairs in the building on which his house was perched on top of.

_Hey guys, sorry for the long await for chapter 2!! Sometimes I forget to get back on and continue the story. Ill have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow, after school. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Manny?

**Chapter 3**

"**Manny….?"**

I stand there, shocked at what I am seeing right now. Is it really him, laying here, bloody, bruised and hurt? I have to help him!

All the sudden, his eyes flashed open and he started groaning in pain. Then he grew silent.

"oh my gosh! Manny! What happened?" I said without expecting an answer. I took him off his feet and led him to my house so I could take care of him.

"Frida, dear. What are you doing ho-" my mother said, but stopped as she saw my best friend all bloody and hurt. She noticed that I had gotten tears in my eyes.

"Oh, mija! Oh my goodness……ay, Dios mio, are you ok?" I placed Manny down on the couch after cleaning him up.

"I don't know what happened….last time I saw him he was leaving and I always wanted him to hear my voice….. Now he's right in front of me and I don't know what to say." I sighed.

"Oh, mija." She said, and hugged me. It felt helpful, warming.

But it wasn't enough.

She walked out for work, leaving me alone with Manny. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, and a tear slowly trickled down my face.

"hwww….whh…….AAAAHHh!!!!" I heard a loud groaning shreak come from Manny, and he shot up. I backed my head away, my hand going with me.

"MANNY! Manny, are you ok? What happened?" I gasped. I could hardly breathe, since now that he was awake, I was finally going to be able to talk to him again.

"i…..where am I? wha-what? Frida?" he had no idea what had just happened.

"Manny? I found you on the sidewalk passed out. What happened?" I calmed down a little, somehow, at the sound of his soothing voice.

"i…..he found me…..and I tried to run away but once I got here he already found me."

"Well now that he got what he wants, im sure hes done bugging you now, right?"

"I guess…..yeah. youre right." He struggled to get up and I made him sit.

"here, let me help you. I'll get a warm washcloth for that cut of yours. Be right back, k?" I said, stealing one last glance of my love before I walked away.

"yeah,k" he said, and he layed there.

_Gosh….i miss this place. But….what was I doing, the day I left? Saying those things……they all just fell out of me, like it was left to be said…….oh god, how long have I been so blind? Im so retarded, were in love. That's it._ Manny slowly thought to himself.

"here. Do you want a band-aid or something? You've got to be hungry after all that. Want some soup? Churros?" I placed the warm, wet cloth on his bruising cut.

"no thanks….not hungry. But…..can you do one thing for me?" he asked very pleadingly.

"what?"

"bring me to my house. You know, the one I had to leave?"

I sighed. I didn't want to, but I did, just for him.

"sure….we can go now." So I extended my arm, and once again, like before the dance, he grabbed my hand and I supported his slow, short walk to his house.

_**A/N:**__sorry it took so long for this chapter. My cpu lost internet connection while I was writing so my mom kicked me off so she could fix it. R&R! :D_


	4. Were Going Home

_*incase I have to say this, I don't own el tigre or any part of it!!and whatever else everyone says before writing their stories….whatev srry I never read the disclaimers!!_

**Chapter 4**

**We're Going Home**

After I opened his front door, I asked him, "So what now?" he responded with a simple,

"Nothing. I just want to take it all in for a minute." The room fell silent as my best friend studied the room. Then he started to walk. We ended up in his old room. He studied this room, too. Then he placed himself on his bed and relaxed. I just watched, because I didn't know what to do. After all, it had never been my house, but I had been here so much that it felt good to be back. Then all the sudden I heard the front door open, followed by footsteps. "Manny? Is someone here?" he suddenly sat up alert.

"Dad! Its gotta be dad and grandpapi." He ran to the front door in hopes to see his family. Suprisingly, it was them. Standing right there in the front door of the house Manny lives in, perched so high.

"DAD! GRANDPAPI!YOURE BACK!" he said, overexited to see his family. They all hugged.

"Manny! My son, are you ok?" said Rodolfo.

"MANNY!" said grandpapi, happy to see Manny.

"yeah, dad im fine. Frida found me and helped me. Im ok." Manny replied, always finding a way to include me.

Manny looked back at me for a minute and smiled. At that, a brief minute was starting to feel like forever that he was smiling at me. I wanted to melt. But I couldn't. not here, not now. Not the time, not the place. Ill melt later, when im alone. Right now there's things to do.

_**~later that day~**_

Manny and I were alone now, because Rodolfo and grandpapi had gone to settle in and Manny and I were in his room, bringing memories back, now very happy that we could make more memories together.

"haha! Remember the time we went to that dance at school and everyone started to dance with us cuz they thought we were cool for breaking the ice?" Manny remembered, I laughed.

"and that time when we took over Sanchez and helped his kids?" he remembered, I laughed.

"and then that other time when Sartana and Django tricked me into thinking that Sartana was retiring? All I wanted was the power!" he remembered, I laughed.

It seems that everything he did made me want to laugh. Made me just want to collapse in his lap and stay there forever.

"yeah, or that time I got mad at you because I thought you jinxed me?" I remember.

"yeah it freaked me out! I thought you had finally gone crazy." He laughed.

"finally?" I questioned, like he thought I was some lunatic. Did he?

"In a good way. I could never think of anything bad to say about you, Frida." He smiled.

"aw, thanks!" it was all I could say, I wanted to scream! That clearly has to mean he loves me. Well, that and the fact that he told me before he left.

I gulped. "Manny?"

"yes Frida?"

"Did you really mean it when you said all those things that night on the dock, before you left?" the room fell silent for a few seconds. Long, awaiting seconds. Needing an answer seconds.

"yeah, of course. Why else would I have said it?" he smiled, I smiled back.

All the sudden, a loud crash came ringing into the room, and a big, bony, dead-but-back-to-life half skeleton, half sombie created a shadow rising over our heads as we sat on Manny's bed.

"Manny?!"

*dun dun dunnnnnnnn*


	5. The Final End

**Whew! sorry guys, I tottaly forgot I wasn't done with this story. When I remembered I thought I finished it so I didn't continue for a while. Well here it is! enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5**

**The Real End**

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT GUY MANNY?!" I screamed in panic. Ive never seen this…thing, this zombie-skeleton guy before, ever. Where did he come from and what does he want?

"it's the guy that ran me out of town! He found me and now Im doomed!" I didn't know what to do, but I hated this guy for running my best friend out of town. Well, duh, I think everyone does.

"what are you gonna do?" I wanted to know.

"im going to have to fight him. Please, go hide!" all I could do is hide behind his bed.

"alright Zkeleton, you want a piece of me?" Manny said, with a challenged. There was bashing, crashing, booming, zooming as the battle raged on. Then I heard something smash and I saw the zombie and the skeleton separate and then the skeleton disinigrate.

"CURSE YOU EL TIGRE, FOR SEPERATING OUR POWER!" the zombie screetched. Then Manny _destroyed _the zombie with ultimate fury. It was all over now. Done. Gone.

"MIJO! THERE YOU ARE! Oh we were so worried! Are you ok? What happened?" Manny's dad walked into the now destroyed room and I came out of my hiding place.

"yeah, dad im ok. I just destroyed Zkeleton." Manny said, acting not at all surprised and joyful that his father and grandfather were as well, ok. But hey, my life is back to normal now. Finally. Life can go on. We all walked out of the room to go hang out and embrace the family-ness we had once more.

****sorry that was such a short chapter, I tottaly forgot what my story was about and I was working on where I left off in chapter 4, its hard to write a story on just that. Reviews appreciated! Thanks for reading,bye XD**


End file.
